Wings
by MiathoL
Summary: Dean explains snow angels to Cas, who comments on the nature of his wings, and unfurls them for his own accurate snow angel, much to Dean's awe. To "know" something more powerful than yourself is looking out for you is one thing. To see it, the difference that made them more powerful, well that, that is entirely different. Destiel. One-shot.


**It is 2 AM and I have a job interview tomorrow at 11, but I just had to write this. This. This beautiful, fluffy creation I am pretty sure goes against a lot of angel rules, but whatever. Sorry for any errors. I'm sorry if this ends poorly, my head is spinning and I can't think straight. And I'm from Wisconsin. Can you tell? Likely.**

It was around the Minnesota/ Wisconsin boarder when the rain had turned to sleet, and then to just snow. It was when they neared La Crosse when it started to come down hard.

Dean, naturally, was driving the Impala, with Castiel in the passenger seat. Sam was stretched out as much as possible in the back seat. He was habitually tracing symbols on the steamy windows. Castiel was sitting straight up, eyes peeled on the road. He could tell Dean was tiring, and the roads were getting slick, so the angel was mindful to alert him of hazards.

The trio was headed towards La Crosse, Wisconsin, in hopes of finding a rare book for Bobby. Bobby finally changed his tune about Castiel when it was made clear Cas could easily sense the magical book if they were in the near vicinity of it.

It was one of the first times Castiel simply had not met them there or just found the book without the Winchester brothers. It was in fact _the _first time they were tripping anywhere when Castiel and Dean were romantically involved. It was a large reason as to why Castiel wanted to tag alomg; spend more time around Dean.

They weren't exactly open or public about their relationship, but Sam didn't mind taking the backseat after Cas' awkward and hasty remark that he sometimes get carsick when surrounded by rain or snow, the latter being what makes Wisconsin Wisconsin.

They pulled into Evergreen Motel after an eight hour drive. After checking in and settling down, Sam ran out to pick up a pizza. Upon his return he was drenched and brought attention to the heavy snow outside.

Sam settled around the table with the pizza, and Dean followed. Castiel, needing not to eat, stood in front of the TV, but Sam kindly called him over. Cas took the third seat situated in between the brothers, starting at the box, but with no intent of grabbing a slice.

He sat in silence while Sam and Dean chattered about the book Bobby wanted. Cas, despite being the one doing the actual finding, offered no input. His attention simply moved to the back window, which led to the dense trees behind the motel and off the main road.

The snow was thickly falling and sticking to the ground. Its pace was not as fast as it was when Sam returned, but still heavy.

After an hour of mindless TV, Sam was bored and left to go to the bar across the street, leaving Cas and Dean alone for the first time in too long.

Like most people, simple things are enough to put a person in a good mood. For Dean, such a thing was pizza and he was now happily laying on his bed, eyes closed with a toothless grin on his face.

"Sam has left." Cas was sitting on the wooden chairs of the kitchenette once more.

"I am aware. I did here him announce that." Dean was still smiling, unperturbed.

"We are now alone, so what is it you are doing?"

"Reveling." Dean slowly sat up and looked out the window. The snow had all but stopped falling, and at least a foot had accumulated. He looked back at Cas who was, like always, curiously staring, almost daring Dean to do something that acknowledged their new relationship.

Cas insisted that if people knew they were "romantically involved", people would better know how to treat them. Dean thought otherwise. He did care about Cas, he just struggled showing it.

His eyes darted past the window to the fridge, where from the corner of his eye he was hit with a flashback of a younger Sammy making snow angels in a secluded field, surrounded by trees, with countless stars above their heads.

Dean not only remembered the visual, but also the light feeling that came with making his baby brother that happy.

Dean smiled, and Cas cocked his head, interested in Dean's glossy look. Dean snapped from it, and turned to Castiel.

"Get your coat, I have an idea." He regretted his comment the moment he said it. Dean's eyes darted to Castiel's borrowed coat, and Cas openly gestured to it. Of course he was still wearing it. He never took it off.

"Oh, right." He made move for his, and ushered Castiel out the door.

They walked around the back of the motel and into the trees. Dean walked until he came upon a space sufficient.

"We have stopped." Castiel was a few feet behind Dean. No matter how painfully obvious, Dean did love Cas' painfully obvious observations.

"Yeah, and we're going to be quick about this, cause my socks are getting wet, but I figure you might want to know what a snow angel is." Looking slightly uncomfortable, Castiel nodded.

Dean smiled, spread his arms and fell into the cushy snow. He began flapping his arms and legs in the usual motion until he was finished. He hobbled out of the shape to not wreck it with footsteps, and stood and admired his work.

"That, Cas, is a snow angel. Heard of them?" Castiel took a step closer to peer into the imprint.

"Angels, even our true form do not look like this. We do not wear halos, nor dresses. And if those were the size and shape of our wings, we would be incapable of flight." Castiel stood over it, gaze switching from Dean to the snow.

"You do have wings?"

"I thought that was made clear."

"And I assume I can't see them?"

"If you could see them without being incinerated, the answer would be yes."

"But, I mean you fly place to place, so you obviously have them now."

"Yes, however you can neither view nor touch them."

"They're retractable?" Cas just stared at Dean.

"No. It's difficult to explain." He quieted, and went into thought. He opened his eyes, and moved Dean to the front of the hotel, who by now was used to it.

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Cas, you ok?"

"Please keep them closed until I return." Dean did as he was told and Castiel didn't leave until he had.

Cas went back to the space, and situated himself so he had optimal room.

The more time exposed, the more celestial light was given off his wings, the damaging light.

Looking behind him to make sure he had space, he fell back and at the last second unfurled his large black wings.

There was still a flash, which Dean still saw, but the second Cas hit the snow, long enough to imprint, he flew away and hid them.

He returned to Dean and brought him to where the angel made his snow angel.

Dean was confused at first, but then marveled at the stamp of Castiel. It looked like himself, arms and legs in the same position, except for the span behind him, his wings.

Of course, this was only his compressed set, Dean knew his true form was the size of the Chrysler Building, but it was still impressive.

They were at least twelve feet long, and individual feathers could be identified. They arched up over the head of the stamp. It must be an impressive sight.

"My wings, Dean." Dean was stunned.

"This is how you travel?" Stupid question, but it had to be asked.

"Yes. It is quite effective."

"That's… amazing." Cas smiled a humble smile, looking at the ground. He walked over to the gawking Dean, and took his hand.

"You're freezing, let's go." Dean must have been in shock, for he said nothing and just followed.

When they were back in their room, Castiel went right to the coffee machine directions, a simple but well intentioned effort to warm Dean up, who for sure had to be in shock.

"Castiel, that was beyond anything I've ever seen." Cas was busying himself with the machine.

"It isn't that impressive to me, but I suppose the concept of my vessel, a human with wings, must be new." Dean sat on the bed.

"I was not anticipating this emotional response. I'm sorry to have startled you."

"No, that's, no. Thank you. Thanks for showing me that. Them. You?" Castiel smirked.

"Yes, me. Technically they belong to me."

At that moment Sam burst through the door, visibly startled.

"Is everything okay?! I saw the light!"

"All is well, Sam. I was simply showing your brother something." Sam relaxed and ran his hands through his hair, then shrugging off his coat.

Dean and Castiel shared a knowing smile. Dean has never felt such great comfort in his life. To "know" something more powerful than yourself is looking out for you is one thing. To see it, the difference that made them more powerful, well that, that is entirely different.

**Welp it's 5 AM and that did not go the way I thought it would towards the end, but I thought it's cute. Personally, I think the last paragraph is awesome. Meh.**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
